Kittan Bachika
is the pilot of the King Kittan gunmen. He is the only male member of the Black Siblings and is, at first, a rival to Kamina, but later on accepts Kamina as a leader. History Beastmen War Arc Kittan is first introduced as the leader of the "Black Siblings" and is the oldest of the Black Siblings. During his first encounter with Team Gurren, he mistakenly confuses Kamina for a Beastman. This is reconciled, when it is discovered that Kamina is piloting the Gunmen, Gurren. Shortly after, the two teams (the Black Siblings and Team Gurren) come into contact with the sixteen-headed enemy Ganmen, whom the Black Siblings had crossed paths with earlier. After the eventual defeat of the enemy Ganmen, the two teams part ways. (In the manga, they meet up with Kamina and co. at the same time Viral makes his entrance.) Kittan eventually parts ways with his sisters, who join up with Team Gurren soon after, before returning to aid Team Gurren against Thymilph in his own acquired Gunman, King Kittan, and with others inspired by Kamina who obtained Gunmen of their own they have captured and customized. This event consequently leads to the formation of Team Dai-Gurren. As a result of the death of Kamina, Kittan temporarily takes over as the leader (though self-proclaimed) of the team, but after Simon recovers from his depression over Kamina's death, Kittan transfers the control of leadership to him. Anti-Spiral War Arc After the war, Kittan became the Chief of the Legal Affairs Bureau in Kamina City, but resigned after discovering about Rossiu's plan to evacuate Earth using the Arc-Gurren, along a small fraction of the human population, and abandoning the rest to die, when the moon falls. Before leaving, he demanded Rossiu to return the Core Drill he took from Simon and rushed on his Ganmen to deliver it back to him. Kittan meets his demise by protecting the other members of Team Dai-Gurren. Chouginga Dai-Gurren (Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren), unable to escape the incredibly dense space sea produced by the Death Spiral Machine, is ordered by Simon to move towards the center of the sea, where the Machine rests surrounded by a powerful shield. After the Chouginga's weapons fail to get anywhere near the shield, Kittan offers to take the Space King Kittan on a mission to destroy the shield and fire spiral-based missiles at the core of the Death Spiral Machine, but not before stealing a kiss from Yoko, and apologizing for "his selfishness". Hinting that he knows that he is going to die, Kittan vows not to go out "saying any showy crap like 'Later buddy'". Though he successfully breaks through the shield, the Space King Kittan is crushed by the immense gravity of the space sea, leaving Team Dai-Gurren shocked at what they think is the death of Kittan. However, the original King Kittan, wielding one of the drills that broke off from the Gurren-Lagann when it was attempting to transform Chouginga Dai-Gurren into humanoid form, flies towards the Machine's core, screaming his final speech. Kittan awakens his own Spiral Power, melding the drill to his King Kittan, and performing his own variation of Kamina's signature attack, the Giga Drill Break, to destroy the Death Spiral Machine. The resulting explosion engulfs and kills Kittan, who notes before he dies that spiral power is really something, but also frees the Chouginga Dai-Gurren from the space sea, allowing Simon to transform it into Chouginga Gurren-Lagann (Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann) and fulfill Kittan's dying wish. Epilogue In the epilogue, a memorial site, in the form of a sword, is seen in his honor right alongside Kamina and the other members of Team Dai-Gurren. Skills 'Pilot: ' Kittan is a skilled pilot and was able to destroy many Gunmen and anti-spiral ships. In fact, considering he only awakened his Spiral power immediately before his death, he is the best human pilot without the use of Spiral Power. '''Spiral Power: '''Kittan is another character to have Spiral Power. He awakens it when he destroys the Death machine. It allowed him to use the King Kittan Giga Drill Breaker, which lead to his death. Trivia * It is also shown he acquired the King Kittan (originally a red colored Gunman) in Parallel Works Episode 9. * In the Super Robot Wars series, Kittan death always happens. There is no way of preventing his death due to his sacrifice being important the story. * In Super Robot Wars X, Kittan has s greater role. When he died, his voice can be heard by Simon and he is awaked by Kittan from the Anti-Spiral illusion. When Kamina appeared before Simon, Kittan appeared to and Kamina joking with him by saying he forgot about him again. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Spirals